


You've Got a Little Snow on Your Face

by belllamyblaking



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Christmastime, F/M, One Shot Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belllamyblaking/pseuds/belllamyblaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, why are you like this?" she demands, angry.</p><p>"Why?!" He's fully aware that he's shouting but he doesn't care. "Why am I so angry with you, Clarke?! I'll tell you why!" He's standing in front of her, too frustrated with her to tell the crowd around them to fuck off. "You weren't the only one who pulled the lever, Clarke, so stop acting like you did! You left to deal with your guilt, but what about me? You asked me once to stay and I did, but when I asked, you left! It was just easier for you to turn your back on us! So I think i'm entitled to my anger, don't you?"</p><p>Or Clarke comes back and Bellamy is still angry. But it's (probably) Christmas so maybe it's time to forgive her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Little Snow on Your Face

It's winter when she comes back to camp, but it hasn't quite started snowing yet. She looks a little worse for wear, a little thinner than when she left, and her hair is longer. He isn't the only one who doesn't give her a blatant show of affection when she comes back. Abby cries and hugs her tightly, but Octavia hangs back with him as the others hug her and tell her how glad they are that she's back. Bellamy is a little more than surprised when Raven is one of the people who hug her upon her return. He can't bring himself to be excited that she decided to come back. She left, and he gets it, he does, but it doesn't mean he accepted it. He spent months resenting her for her decision to leave. He pulled that lever, too, but she was the one who got to turn her back on her responsibilities, on her people, because she felt guilty. 

"Who does she think she is?" Octavia demands, when she and Bellamy disappear into his tent after Abby ushers Clarke off to the med bay. "She can't just _waltz_ back in here like nothing happened." 

Bellamy understands her anger, because he's angry, too, but he's more quiet about it than she is, clearly. Raven overhears Octavia's ranting and walks into his tent without permission. 

"Some of us can hear you out there," she tells Octavia, and it's obvious she isn't pleased. 

"I don't care," Octavia snaps. Bellamy shoots her a warning glare but she waves him off. "She left, Raven, and now she thinks it's okay to just come back like this? I don't think so." Octavia crosses her arm and Raven looks like she's about to say something when they hear someone clearing their throat at the opening of the tent. Bellamy didn't even notice it had opened, but he can't bring himsef to feel sorry that she heard what his sister said.

"Clarke..." Raven starts, but Clarke shakes her head. 

"It's okay, Raven. I know," she says softly, and it's the first time in months that Bellamy's heard her voice. She sounds so _tired_. "I know you're mad, Octavia, and you have every right to be, but I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere." Bellamy doesn't know if he wants to believe her.

"Well maybe you should," Octavia growls as she pushes her way out of the tent, hitting Clarke hard in the shoulder with hers as she walks past her. Clarke turns to Bellamy and Raven, but she's looking at him. Raven glances between the two, knowing a fight is coming, and makes an excuse about checking on Wick to make sure he isn't blowing anything up. When she's gone, Bellamy turns away from Clarke and busies himself with some papers on the desk Lincoln helped him build. 

"So you're not even gonna look at me?" Clarke asks, and Bellamy tries to convince himself that he's imagining the hurt in her voice. He looks up at her and raises an eyebrow at her, as if to say he's looking at her now. She clenches her fists at her sides. "Do you want me to apologize? Is that it?" she demands. "Because I won't do it." He stares at her, surprised, but she goes on. "I left, I know, and maybe I shouldn't have, maybe I should have stuck it out with you and dealt with my guilt another way, but I committed mass genocide and I won't be sorry that I couldn't handle it."

Bellamy laughs without any humor. "Did you fall down and hit your head while you were gone, Clarke?" he asks. At least she has the decency to look confused. "In case you've forgotten, I'm responsible for the culling of 300 people on the ark. Remember that? When I destroyed Raven's radio? You aren't the only one with blood on her hands so don't act like it." 

"Bellamy..." she starts, closing the distance between them but he holds a hand up to stop her.

"Get out," he snaps, and turns away from her like she isn't even there. He hears her retreat and he tells himself that he's glad.

~*~

"Bellamy, come out here!" Octavia's voice jerks him out a dream and he's on his feet in seconds, running out of his tent to see what the problem is. It takes him a second to shake the sleep from his head, but he hears laughter, and it's colder than it's been in a while. That's when he notices it. Everything is _white_. "Bell, it's snowing!" Octavia sounds positively giddy and he can't help but grin widely at her. She and Lincoln are engaged in a very intense snowball war with Monty and Miller, who are hiding behind a table they overturns for protection. He wants to say he was surprised about Monty and Miller but after hearing about everything they went through in the mountain, he's glad they managed to find each other despite everything. 

Things with Jasper had gotten a little better, but he still has a hard time keeping eye contact with any of them for too long. He spends a lot of time with Harper, who just shrugs when Bellamy asks her about it. "He helps me and I help him," she says simply. As long as Jasper's talking to _somebody_ , Bellamy tries not to worry about him so much. 

He spots Clarke standing with Raven, the two of them so caught up in whatever they're talking about that neither of them see Wick sneaking up behind them to drop snowballs on their heads. Raven shrieks and Bellamy snorts as she starts to yell at him, but Clarke doesn't even so much as crack a smile. He disappears back into his tent to get properly dressed before heading back out for some breakfast. He dodges a few of Miller's snowballs and even tosses one back at him, hitting him square in the chest. He's still chuckling about it when Clarke sits down across from him at the table he chose. It's been a couple days since he ordered her out of his tent and they haven't tried speaking since then. She spends most of her time in the med bay with Abby and he keeps telling himself that he's too busy to care about where she is or what she's doing.

"My mom thinks it might be Christmas soon," she says casually, as if he wasn't angry with her.

"Great," he nods, unsure of what else to say to her. She must sense his unwillingness to speak to her because she sighs heavily. 

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually, Bellamy," she tells him. 

"No I don't," he shrugs. "You left and now I'm in charge. I don't owe you anything." With that, he stands, but she grabs his arm.

"I didn't mean it like that," she insists, but he yanks his arm out of her grip. "God, why are you like this?" she demands, angry.

"Why?!" He's fully aware that he's shouting but he doesn't care. "Why am I so angry with you, Clarke?! I'll tell you why!" He's standing in front of her, too frustrated with her to tell the crowd around them to fuck off. "You weren't the only one who pulled the lever, Clarke, so stop acting like you did! You left to deal with your guilt, but what about me? You asked me once to stay and I did, but when I asked, you left! It was just easier for you to turn your back on us! So I think i'm entitled to my anger, don't you?"

He can't decipher the look on Clarke's face but he doesn't bother to try. He turns to leave only to find Raven standing behind him. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demands, but he pushes past her.

"Fuck off, Reyes," he snaps, and storms into his tent. He doesn't emerge for the rest of the day but nobody's really in the mood to keep throwing snowballs at each other after that. 

~*~

The snow doesn't let up for at least another week, and almost nothing gets done. Nobody wants to work when there's fun to be had. He tries to push people to work but nobody's listening to him, either. He doesn't see Clarke after the scene he caused. At first, he thinks she's just avoiding him, but he doesn't even see her during meals. He tries to catch her in the med bay, excuses about someone needing her help ready, but she's never there. After three days, he panics. He wonders if she left again, disappeared in the middle of the night because of him. The thought makes his heart ache. He wants to be angry at her, but after yelling at her the way he did, he's done being angry. He accepts that she's back and he's going to stop being such as ass and try to work with her, but it's impossible because he can't find her.

"Have you seen Clarke?" he asks Miller, who's on watch at the gate. 

"Nope, not since you yelled at her in front of everybody," he says, giving him a look. It's a mixture of disappointment and understanding and Bellamy doesn't want to know what it means. 

"That was almost a week ago and nobody's seen her? What if she left? It's snowing, she could be hurt, or worse," he's fully aware of the level of panic in his voice and Miller just puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Blake. She's probably just hiding out in the ark," he tells him, but Bellamy isn't sure that's true. 

That afternoon, he swears he hears her laughing, something she hasn't heard her do since the days at the drop ship. He follows the sound and finds her in Raven's tent with Monroe and Harper. 

"What the fuck, Clarke?" he demands, anger and relief coursing through him. Her cheeks are pink from laughing but her smile disappears as soon as she looks at him. 

"What the fuck me, what the fuck you?" she glares at him, clearly annoying at him for interrupting whatever the hell was going on in here. 

"Where the hell have you been?" he all but growls at her, ignoring the pointed looks Raven and Monroe are giving him. 

"What's it to you? You made it pretty clear you don't want anything to do with me," her chin is raised defiantly and he wants to drag her out of the tent to talk without an audience, but he doubts she'll give him that.

"I thought you left," he says, his voice surprisingly low. She blinks at him before pushing herself up to her feet. 

"Excuse us," she says to the girls before shoving him out of the tent. He's still facing her so he nearly trips but he catches himself before he does, feeling a little embarrassed. "What do you want, Bellamy?" she sounds bored and it only makes him mad. 

"You can't just disappear like that!" he whisper-shouts. "I thought you left again." 

Surprisingly, Clarke laughs. "Why? Because you yelled at me? You think way too highly of yourself, Bellamy. I wouldn't let you scare me into taking off my wristband before, why the hell do you think I'd _leave_ because you yelled at me?" She has a point, he knows she does, but he squares his shoulders and narrows his eyes at her. 

"So what? _Avoiding_ me is the mature thing to do, then? You know what, forget it." he turns around and starts to walk away, but she calls his name so he turns around. He regrets it because as soon as he does, a snowball hits him in the face. He sputters and wipes the snow away, glaring at her. "What the hell?" he growls. 

"You've got a little snow on your face," Clarke says gleefully, and disappears back inside Raven's tent. 

~*~

The snow lets up for about a week, giving them just enough time to gather more food and supplies for the rest of the winter. When it comes back, it does with a vengeance. Kane thinks there's at least a foot of snow and it's impossible for people to move around much in it. Wick made some make-shift shovels to clear paths around camp but other than that, there isn't much to be done. Bellamy isn't used to not having nothing to do, but he reads a lot. After Mt. Weather, a search party went back to gather supplies and he made a point to bring back as many books as his pack could carry. He's been wanting to go back for more but never found the time. 

Things with Clarke are still tense, but at least she isn't actively avoiding him anymore. They see each other during meal times and even nod hello once in a while. It's not much, but it's better. He finds her one day with Jasper, who isn't even glaring at her and he has to push away the feelings of jealousy at the sight of them. He isn't close enough to hear what she's saying, but Jasper cracks a smile and he pulls her into a hug. He can see the surprise on Clarke's face as her arms wrap around him tightly and Bellamy hates that he wishes she was hugging _him_. When Jasper leaves, Bellamy takes his place and feels Clarke stiffen beside him. 

"I'm sorry," he says, so low he isn't sure if she hears him, but judging by her intake of breath, she does.

"Me too," she says, just as lowly. 

It's a start, at least. 

Christmas morning - or what Abby and Kane are calling Christmas morning - comes with another three inches of snow, but nobody cares. Everybody is hugging and laughing and Raven surprises everybody with a string of red and green lights she's been working on for the last two weeks. Clarke finds Bellamy first, two cups in her hands, and judging by the smell as she gets closer, Monty managed to make some moonshine. 

"Merry Christmas, Bellamy," she says, as they clink their cups together.

"Merry Christmas, Clarke," he nods, taking a drink.

"Watch out!" someone shouts, but it's too late. A snowball hits Clarke in the face and her cup falls to the ground. Bellamy almost starts to yell at the culprit but stops when he hears Clarke laughing. She's nearly doubled over because of how hard she's laughing and Bellamy starts laughing, too. When she looks up at him, he smiles fondly at her and reaches for her face.

"You've got a little snow on your face," he tells her, using a thumb to wipe it away from her cheek. He's still smiling when she leans up to kiss him and it's probably one of the best Christmases he's had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. all mistakes are mine.


End file.
